Diary of a Mad Diva
by Batistasangel1113
Summary: Baised on the Tyler Perry classic "Diary of a Mad Black Woman* with my own wwe twist on it, this is my first Fan-fic so i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 1)

Name: Brittany Zhane' Jones

Body Type: built like Trish

Style: anything that makes you feels comfortable and stylish

Job: WWE Diva

Hair Color: dark brown w/light brown streaks

Siblings: 1 sister Kayla Monique Jones

Story Start:

You have been married to the love of your life Randy Orton for 5 years now and you have never been happier, but during your 5th year you've been suspecting that Randy has been cheating on you and you tend to ignore it but your relationship has been getting rough.

You and Randy are standing out in the middle of the ring and Randy is as usual whining about how he has not gotten a title shot.

(RKO-randy, *- your thoughts)

RKO- IT'S NOT FAIR I SHOULD GET A SHOT AT THE TITLE EVERYONE ELSE HAS GOTTEN A SHOT EXCEPT FOR ME!

Audience- BOO!

RKO- SHUT-UP I GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!

*-sometimes I swear he is such a baby with this title shot thing he'll et his chance but I love him so much I cant insult him like that*

After Randys ranting you both went back to your locker room to get ready for your match against Lita. (u both share the same locker room)(Y-you)

Y- are u coming to my match with me?

RKO- sorry babe but I'm really tired right now

Y- oh….okay….well I'll see you later

RKO- Bye and good luck

He kisses you and goes to sleep

Before your match you decide to write in your diary, your diary keeps you from going insane, it makes you feel better.

*Dear Diary,

Everyday now I feel that he doesn't love me anymore he seems like he doesn't care about me anymore he doesn't show me any affection I try to show him but he doesn't give back to me…is he cheating on me?*

(FForward to the end of the match)

You had Lita in a headlock for a good while until she kicked you in the stomach, she tried to do the twist of fate on you but you pushed her off and spinebuster on her. You got to the top of the rope and landed a perfect frog splash………1…2…3! DING! You win and your song Fergalicious by Fergie came bursting through the speakers.

As you walked back to your locker room you bump into none other than John Cena (JC- John Cena)

JC- Hey Brittany good job out there

Y- Thanks, good luck on your match with Edge

JC- Thanks…well I'll see you later then

He winks at you and leaves *does he have a thing for me? Do I feel the same way* you stood there for a while thinking to yourself and continued walking to yours and Randy's locker room

When you got there Randy was gone, you tried calling his cell but he didn't answer so u gave up. As you were packing your stuff together your cell rings……it was you sister Kayla!

(phone convo: Y- you, K- Kayla)

Y-Hello?

K- hey Britt

Y- hey Kayla how it goin girl I haven't talked to you in a while now

K- yeah I know I miss you

Y- me too so what's up

K- Nothing but I got good news and bad news

Y- whats the good news?

K- the good news is that you are talking to a new WWE Diva!

Y- (you both start screaming!) That's very good news so whats the bad news?

K the bad news is that im a new Smackdown diva

Y- well that's too bad but I still get to see you more often but we wont be together

K- yeah but I'm gonna be with the ultra sexy Batista!

Y- sure but I got Randy

K- ok…well I'll talk to you later bye

Y- ok bye

(Kayla's POV)

Y- man I don't get what she sees in Randy but as long as she's happy

You get on the plane to the next city smackdown was heading to as you boarded the plane got to your seat and waited for the plane to take off until……someone sits right next to you its none other than Batista! You are screaming on the inside and try to calm yourself down(B- Batista)

B- hey you're new here right?

Y- yeah I'm Kayla the new diva

B- Hey I'm Batista but you can call me Dave

Y- ok Dave well where is the next place for smackdown?

B- its at Atlanta, Georgia

Y- oh the ATL

B-(laughing) yeah

You and Batista talked for a little while longer until you fell asleep. He shook you awake to let you know that they were there. He offered to give you a ride to the arena and you took the offer he had a slick silver convertible and you guys rode for a while and talked until you arrived at the arena

B- do you want me to show you around the arena

Y- sure

He showed you around the arena and while he was showing you around you start thinking

*I wonder why he's doing all of these nice things for me does he have a thing for me? This is exactly why I love this man……GOD this man is SEXY! WOOOOOOOO!*

You and Batista arrive to your locker room and when he leaves, you immediately call Brittany

(Batistas POV)

*man Kayla is somethin' she's so pretty and so nice I wonder if I should ask her but what if I'm tacking this too fast well I'll find out*

(ok back to normal POV Brittany's POV)

Your phone starts ringing and when you answer it, Kayla's gone crazy!


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 2)

*recap*

You and Batista arrive to your locker room and when he leaves, you immediately call Brittany

(Batistas POV)

*man Kayla is 1omething' she's so pretty and so nice I wonder if I should ask her but what if I'm tacking this too fast well I'll find out*

(ok back to normal POV Brittany's POV)

Your phone starts ringing and when you answer it, Kayla's gone crazy!

*end recap*

Phone Convo:

Y- hello? Kayla?

K- Yes!

Y- Kayla what are you doin?

K- I'm so excited batista sat next to me on the plane and he showed me around and I think he likes me!

Y- OMG! I'm so happy for you! Well I'll talk to you later

K- ok bye

Y- ok bye

A little wile later you gathered all of your stuff and got into your car and drove home. And when you got home Edge, Lashley and John was packing all of your stuff in a truck.

(BL- Bobby Lashley, E- Edge,)

JC- Hey Brittany

Y- guys whats going on?

E- we're packing all of your stuff

Y- why?

BL- We don't know--

E- but we're gettin' paid!

Y- Wait what did Randy tell you?

BL- all he told us was to pack all of your stuff before you got home

Y- ooooh he must have a surprise for me!

J- Brittany I don't think that you would like this

Y- why John?, Randy wouldn't do anything to hurt me right?

JC- Brittany I just don't want to see you get hurt

Edge and Bobby left shortly after they finished the job, but John didn't want to leave yet b/c he wanted to make sure that everything was ok

Y-Randy! OMG!

You saw Randy and Candice Michelle making out on the couch

Y- Randy how could you!

RKO- I've decided that I don't want to be with you. I don't love you anymore.

Y- what?...why

RKO- I don't love you anymore. I love Candice, and my kid not seeing his dad every night its not fair to him.

Y- (through tears) you have a kid…with her?

RKO- Yeah

Y- why didn't you tell me! We are supposed to never keep secrets from each other!

RKO- well I did and now its time for you to go

Y- no……I'm not going anywhere

RKO- oh yes you are

Y- No!

Then Randy grabbed you and dragged you out the door and slammed the door in your face. Luckily John was there to comfort you

JC- what happened?

Y- Randy kicked me out and said that we were getting a divorce. It's over

JC- do you want to stay at my house?

Y- no I'm going to stay at my aunts house, could you drive me there?

JC- yea I don't mind

You told John the way to go and you shortly arrived at you aunts house

JC- Are you gonna be ok?

Y- yeah I'll see you Monday

JC- ok bye

Y- bye

He drove off and you knocked on the door but nobody answered, you knocked harder and someone came bustin through the door…it was Madea (M-Madea)

M- who dat is!, you must be crazy knockin on my door this late at night!

Y- Aunt Madea it's me!

M- Girl what do you want?

Y- I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see u…I…I missed you.

M- child you weren't just in the neighborhood so y don't you go back to that house on the hill you got.

Y- Madea please

M- alright

Madea let u in and you know that Grandpa Joe had to get in your business(GJ- Grandpa Joe)

GJ- who dat is…I said who dat is?

M- none of your business Joe

GJ- woman this time I'm going to put my foot down.

M- Kunto kente put his foot down and it got chopped off now go to sleep

You slept on the couch and at first you couldn't go to sleep b/c u kept thinking about how randy treated you and how you lost the best thing you ever had. You woke up in the middle of the night and started to write in your diary.

* Dear Diary, I don't know were to begin I can't believe he would do that to me, I have been nothing but a loving wife to him and I would never hurt him like he hurt me tonight I don't know what to do next should I run after him or should I start again?*


	3. Chapter 3

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 3)

*recap*

Madea let u in and you know that Grandpa Joe had to get in your business(GJ- Grandpa Joe)

GJ- who dat is…I said who dat is?

M- none of your business Joe

GJ- woman this time I'm going to put my foot down.

M- Kunto kente put his foot down and it got chopped off now go to sleep

You slept on the couch and at first you couldn't go to sleep b/c u kept thinking about how randy treated you and how you lost the best thing you ever had. You woke up in the middle of the night and started to write in your diary.

* Dear Diary, I don't know were to begin I can't believe he would do that to me, I have been nothing but a loving wife to him and I would never hurt him like he hurt me tonight I don't know what to do next should I run after him or should I start again?*

*end recap*

(Kayla's POV)

You were getting ready for your debut match against Kristal; you were lacing up your boots when you heard a knock on your door.

B- hey Kayla

Y- hey Batista, come in

B- thanks, I was wondering if I could be ringside for you during your match with Kristal

Y- sure I would love you to come ringside

B- ok then I'll see you later

Y- ok

*Wow he wants to come ringside for me! (sigh) he's so nice and FINE as he*l*

2 minutes before your match Batista met up with you at the curtain

B- are you ready?

Y- yeah but im a little nervous

B- don't be nervous you'll be fine and your gonna' win

Y- thanks

Your music Do it to it by Cherish blasted through the speakers and you slapped a couple hands as you went down the ramp and Batista followed

( FF to the end of the match)

Kristal had you in a headlock and you kicked out and kicked her in the stomach, gave her a spinebuster and covered her……1, 2,3! And you picked up the win.

Batista crawled into the ring and hugged you and grabbed a mike

B- wow Kayla that was a great match

Y- thanks

B- oh yeah I got one thing to ask you

Y- what is it?

B- we've known each other for a little bit and I wanted to ask you is………will you be my girlfriend?

Y- OMG! Yes, yes I will

Batista pulls you close to him and kisses you softly and you both leave the ring and go to the back.

(back at your locker room)

You and batista walked in hand in hand and sat on the couch to watch the rest of smackdown.

B- Kayla you don't know how happy I am that you are with me

Y- I'm happy too but I have one question though why did you want me to be your girlfriend? I mean there are others that you could have chosen?

B- Kayla, the reason I chose you is because you are beautiful, thoughtful, kind, sweet, and to say you are sexy.

Y- (giggles) oh am I

B- yeah and I really wanted to be with you and I couldn't be with anybody else

Y- aww that's so sweet

You two kissed and cuddled down to watch the rest of smackdown together

(normal POV)

You wake up and headed to the kitchen to see what Madea was doing

Y- hey Madea

M- Hey, come on, sit down and eat

Y- I'm not hungry

M- well you got to eat something

Y- ok

M- hey I called Randy and he told me, before he hung up, was that you and him is gettin' a divorce. So my question is why are you here?

Y- He put me out of the house

M- who house?

Y- our house

M- that's right how da hell is a man put a woman out of her own house.

Y- The house is in his name…I signed a prenup

M- what?!...How the hell you sign a prenup I outta punch you in the face.

Y- He told me "I want to know if you are here for love" and I didn't have a job yet before I went to the WWE so……

M- What were you doing when you were married?

Y- well I was cooking, cleaning, taking care of the house , and then I got a job as a WWE diva

M- yea and that sounds like two jobs to me. And how long have you been doing this?

Y- 5 years

M- ok lets see what he owes you

Madea starts going through a whole bunch of kitchen cabinets and drawers and finally finds a calculator.

M- Lets see you've been cooking, clean-ting, having sex with him when he wanted it, was it good?

Y- no

M- major deduction

Y- oh yeah did I tell you that he hit me?

M what?! Wooohooo!

Madea was putting in random numbers for a while until she eventually stopped

M- this man owe you 5 billion, 22 million, 32 thousand and eight-ty two cents…now you need to get yo money.

Y- oh no the security wont let us in

M- oh yes they will now come on

Madea sped right through the security pole and to your house. You and madea walked up the stairs and into your walk-in closet.

M- come on get the rest of your stuff………who stuff is this?

Y- they're hers

M- oh they hers?........Who is dol-ce and caaa-baana

Y- its dolce and cabana there designers

M- oh she a label ho………what!? $700 for a damn rag…its just a rag

And she started to wipe the mirror and table with the dress

Y- madea no, no, no, don't do that

M- this man…left you…for some old floozy!

Madea suddenly stopped and looked at the clothes on the rack, she pushed the clothes to the side and she looked pretty mad.

Y- what's wrong madea?

M- (breathing heavily) A WIRE HANGER!

She grabbed the clothes off the rack and gave you one.

M- rip it.

Y- What? Oh no I can't

M- RIP IT!

Y- rip it , rip it? RIP IT!

And you ripped her dress

M- This is for any woman who ever had a problem with any man!

You and madea started ripping all of Candice's clothes and you were having a blast with madea. You went downstairs to look for some other things, you found a photo album and you looked at all of the pictures, all of them were pictures of how you and randy were so much in love. Then your cell rings for a text message


	4. Chapter 4

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 4)

*recap*

M- This is for any woman who ever had a problem with any man!

You and madea started ripping all of Candice's clothes and you were having a blast with madea. You went downstairs to look for some other things, you found a photo album and you looked at all of the pictures, all of them were pictures of how you and randy were so much in love. Then your cell rings for a text message

*end recap*

*Text Message*

Brittany I'm sorry for what Randy did to you. Get well soon and one more thing do you want to go get something to eat or hang out? Text me back when you get this. *Bye*

*your thoughts*

* oh I don't know what to do maybe I should move on with my life, it's just retarded to chase after him and get hurt again, you know what I'm going for it!*

BOOM!

RKO- what are you doing here?

Y- well I…I…

RKO- I changed the locks, how could you get in?

Y- all I was doing was getting the rest of my things and just go.

RKO- So you just gonna break in my house and just go? ………Just GO!

Randy grabs you and shakes you violently and wouldn't let go. You were scared that he was going to hit you,or maybe even kill you.

(Madeas POV)

Y- I wonder what's she is getting

Then you hear someone come up the stairs

CM- What?! My clothes!, who are you?

Y- You don't want to know, but my question is who are you?

CM- I'm the owner of this house!

Y- (imamates buzzer) wrong my granddaughter Brittany is the owner of this house, you tha' ho, you have no power or no deed

CM- did you rip my clothes?, did you do this? This is Vera Wang!

Y- who dat is? Do she do nails? I need to get my nails did.

CM- When I call the police they'll be here in 10 minutes

Y- good, and that will leave me 9 to beat the hell outta you

CM- Oh yeah I'm a wrestler and I know tie-kuan-do

Y- and I know whoop-yo-ass

CM- Oh yea bring it on!

Y- you don't know me I'm from the projects……wait……shut-up girl

You hear something and find out that Brittany is in trouble

Y- B*tch get the hell out of my way

CM- Yea you better run

And you slap her in the back of her head and run downstairs

(Normal POV)

Randy is violently shaking you and Madea suddenly appears holding her gun

M- please do it, please do it, I want to see you do it!

CM- OMG don't hurt him!

M- oh I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to kill him putting his hands on my granddaughter!

CM- I'm going to call the police

M- go ahead and call them so they see how you done hit her

RKO- you know what just go

M- I ain't going nowhere, the way I see it ½ of everything in this house belong to her

RKO- well she'll never see it

M- not if I have something to say about it

CM- yeah right

M- give me 5 minutes in the bathroom with her please

Y- Madea please

M- oh, ok then

Y- randy I have been nothing but a food wife you and I don't deserve this. Oh and Candice honey, it wont be long until he doses the same to you.

CM- Never, I will never be you. I'm a woman who knows how to get and keep her man!

You hear Madea yelling in the living room and you hear running. Madea got a chainsaw

Y- Madea. Calm down.

M- I said I ain't leavin' until she get it, now do you want this half or this half?

Madea sawed everything in the living room in half or at least most of it until the police arrived. You guys had to spend a night in jail. You got out the next morning

After you got outta jail you said goodbye to Madea and grandpa Joe and went to the next city Raw was in. You stayed at a hotel near the arena


	5. Chapter 5

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 5)

*recap*

You hear Madea yelling in the living room and you hear running. Madea got a chainsaw

Y- Madea. Calm down.

M- I said I ain't leavin' until she get it, now do you want this half or this half?

Madea sawed everything in the living room in half or at least most of it until the police arrived. You guys had to spend a night in jail. You got out the next morning

After you got outta jail you said goodbye to Madea and grandpa Joe and went to the next city Raw was in. You stayed at a hotel near the arena

*end recap*

As you were putting down your stuff you got another text message from John

*text message*

* Brittany I haven't gotten anything back from you are you ok? When are you coming back? Text me when you get this.*

you decide to text john back to calm him down, you didn't realize that he cared about you so much

*your text message*

* hey John I'm feeling much better I'll tell you later on what else happened to me while I was gone, and I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie? I don't know what to see but you can pick.*

(John's POV)

you got a text message and find out that its Brittany you call her to see what happened to her

(phone convo)

B- hello?

Y- hey Brittany

B- hey john whatz up.

Y- nuttin' but whatz up wit u girl I haven't seen you around in what 2 weeks?

B- (laughing) well……

And she told you EVERYTHING that happened even the parts with your aunt Madea and Candice and how you spend the night in Jail

Y – (laughing) and your Aunt did what?

B- yep she cut everything in half

Y- (Laugung harder) I'm just crying now

B- yeah. Oh……so did you want to go to the movies

Y- sure what do you want to see

B- I don't know what do you want to see

Y-well I always wanted to see SEE NO EVIL

B- really I haven't seen it lets rent it on DVD and watch it together

Y- ok want to come to my house?

B- sure I'll see you at eight

Y- see you at eight

B- bye

Y- yes I got a date with Brittany. I wish that I could tell her how I feel about her, but if I tell her she might still have feelings for Randy, but why would she?

(normal POV)

Y- OMG I got a date with John I got to call Kayla

(phone convo)

K- hello?

Y- Hey Kayla

K- hey britt whatz up

Y- Kayla I got great news

K- what is it?

Y- John asked me to watch a movie with him at his house!

K- John Cena?

Y- yep

K- Britt I'm so happy for you. It looks like your moving on from Randy nicely

Y- yeah……hey how do you know?

K- Girl Madea told me EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING

Y- really?

K- yep the clothes ripping, the Madea and Candie thing, and even the night in jail

Y-oh

K- all I have to say is………You go girl, you know how to let go of a man who did you wrong

Y- yeah well I better get ready

K-ok me too

Y- where are you going

K- oh I'm going out with (dreamy sigh) Dave

Y- Dave Batista?

K- yep, I love him

Y- woooooooo, you go big sis

K- yeah well I better get read call me after your date with Cena

Y- yeah ok, bye

K-bye

You got ready for your movie date with John. You didn't dress up or anything you just wore some nice comfortable "sit down and watch a movie clothes. You heard a car horn and suspected it was John and he came and picked you up at the hotel you were staying. It wasn't that far away from his

You and John entered his house luckily the city that RAW was in was his hometown

Y- WOW your house sure is big but I thought that you had a house here with your parents

JC- no I just own a house here but I do go visit my parents every time I come here

Y- yeah I figured

JC- well you wanna start the movie

Y- sure but first, I gotta have some hot buttered popcorn

JC- (laughs) yeah me too, you are just like me

Y- (laughs) yeah so lets make some and start the movie

After you and John made popcorn you two sat down to watch the movie


	6. Chapter 6

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 6)

*recap*

You and John entered his house luckily the city that RAW was in was his hometown

Y- WOW your house sure is big but I thought that you had a house here with your parents

JC- no I just own a house here but I do go visit my parents every time I come here

Y- yeah I figured

JC- well you wanna start the movie

Y- sure but first, I gotta have some hot buttered popcorn

JC- (laughs) yeah me too, you are just like me

Y- (laughs) yeah so lets make some and start the movie

After you and John made popcorn you two sat down to watch the movie

*end recap*

JC- are you ready to watch the movie?

Y- yeah…I get scared sometimes

JC- Don't worry I'll keep you safe

You guys finally stopped staring at each other and watched the movie. At some parts where Kane killed someone you jumped and John held you tight. When the movie ended you and John started laughing really hard.

Y- did you see when the dog peed in Kane's eye

JC- yeah that was the best part! (laughing)

John laughs so hard that he falls off of the couch

Y- omg John are u okay

JC- yeah but I hurt my head

Y-aww let me kiss it to make it better

You went to kiss his head and he turned his head (on accident) and you two collided lips. At first you were surprised but then you took it all in. You kissed or a while and he broke it off.

JC- I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…I'm sorry

Y- no it's alright

JC- no its not alright…I knew this was bad

Y- what was bad John?

JC- that it was a bad idea to ask you something

Y-ask me what?

JC- I…that I love you. I loved you ever since you came onto RAW, your smile, your laugh, the way you talk and that you are so kind to other people

When he said this you started to cry softly

JC- oh Brittany I didn't mean to make you cry

Y- no John I just thought that, that was so sweet and I never thought that I would find love again, or another man who would love me so much.

JC- yes, it's just that I was just to scared to tell you b/c you with Randy and I thought that, you two were going to last forever

Y- yeah but I knew it wasn't…now what were you going to ask you

JC- Oh…I just wanted to ask you is……would you be my girlfriend?

Y- OMG yes John, yes and you kissed and it was a full make-out session

(2 months later)

*Dear Diary*

*I love John, he's the only man who has really truly love me. He has been the best to me every time I see him my heart beats outta control I know he loves me more than I know but it's the same for me, but I know Christmas is coming soon and I got my present early but I don't know what to give him he has given me so much*

JC- hey babe do you want to come ringside for my match against Randy?

Y- Randy? Is Candice going to be there too?

JC-yeah Im sure that she's coming

Y-yes I'm going to give them a Christmas present they'll never forget

JC- oooh can I help

Y-sure honey you can put the bow on too.

JC- yay! I love you Britt

Y- I love you too John

You both kiss passionately and leave to go to the curtain hand in hand

(John's match)

Randy had John in a sleeper hold and John was fading. Randy kept giving you cocky looks and Candice was trying to provoke you and get you thrown out. John picked Randy up, slammed him and got out of the sleeper hold and he walked towards you.

JC- are you ok?

Y-why are you asking me this? You're in the match.

JC- yeah but you're around the man you hate and I thought that you weren't felling good

Y- yeah but I'm with a man who I love, now hurry up and finish this match, I wanna take you to the back and give you an early Christmas present

John started beating on Randy. He pulled off the five knuckle shuffle and set him up for the FU and connected. He covered randy for the pin…1…2…, Candice jumped in the ring and you got in and speared her before she interrupted the count…3! John won the match and picked you up and twirled you around. He grabbed you and him a mike.

JC- Now you know not to mess with me or Brittany

Y- yeah so Randy I hoped you liked the present me and John got you, oh and you too Candice honey.

JC- Hey Brittany you know that Christmas is coming soon right?

Y- Right

JC- and you know I cant wait until then and I'm sure I cant wait until I get that early Christmas present from you

Y-ok

JC- so………

And then something started to come down from the ceiling of the arena. It was mistletoe

Y- Mistletoe? Aww John that's so cute.

JC- u know what we're supposed to do under a mistletoe right?

Y-(giggles) right

John pulled you close, dipped you and kissed you in the ring and the crowd went wild. As John and you pulled away, you blushed and John smiled at you, you and John got out of the ring and walked up the ramp hand in hand

(back in the locker room)

Y- wow that was great

JC- yeah now where's my Christmas present?

Y- right here

You pushed john down on the nearest couch and started to dance for him. He suddenly pulled you down and started kissing you

Y- Merry Christmas John

JC- Merry Christmas baby

What you didn't know that someone was watching you

*Dear Diary*

*I love john so much and this has been the best Christmas ever I have totally forgot about you know who, I have never been happier, John makes me feel like I'm such an important part of his life, I can tell that this is real, I can tell it in his kiss.*


	7. Chapter 7

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 7)

*recap*

You pushed john down on the nearest couch and started to dance for him. He suddenly pulled you down and started kissing you

Y- Merry Christmas John

JC- Merry Christmas baby

What you didn't know that someone was watching you

*Dear Diary*

*I love john so much and this has been the best Christmas ever I have totally forgot about you know who, I have never been happier, John makes me feel like I'm such an important part of his life, I can tell that this is real, I can tell it in his kiss.*

*end recap*

(Kayla's POV)

you and Batista had a mixed tag match against King Booker and Queen Sharmell and you were putting on your boots

B-hey baby are you ready for our match

Y- yeah and I know that you have my back?

B- always and forever. Do you have my back?

Y- always and forever

You and batista kissed and walked to the curtain with batista's arm around your waist. You and Batista went out to his music and he did his thing and you went to the ring. The girls started the match and batista gave you a kiss on the forehead and you started circling sharmell.

Sharmell didn't put up much of a fight so you let her tag in booker T and you tagged in batista. Batista was beating on King Booker until sharmell distracted the ref. enough for booker to get a cheap shot on batista, now this pissed you off and when you held out your hand for batista to tag you in, you went full on assault on sharmell until the ref. pulled you off you left sharmell laying there as you went to check with batista

Y- baby? Are you ok?

B- yeah I'm fine but are you ok

Y- yeah, now if you would excuse me I'm gonna kick this bi*ch''s ass

You blew batista a kiss and went on beating the hell outta sharmell. You put sharmell in a spine buster and covered her for the win.

Batista picked you up and spinned you around, he put his arm around your waist and you walked to your locker-room. You and batista changed clothes and left smackdown to go to his house

As soon as batista shut the door behind him he grabbed you and kissed you passionately until he pulled away and smiled

Y- wow!, what was what for?

B- for a great match

Y- is that it?

B- no

Y-then what else?

B-for being so beautiful, and for being the best. Ever since you came to smackdown I couldn't take my eyes off of you , and now that you are with me I am the luckiest man in the world.

Y- aww that's so sweet. Do you know why I love you

B- maybe……... but tell me anyway

Y-(giggles) well….. because first of all you are soooo cute!

B-(laughs) and?

Y- and because you are so sweet, kind, thoughtful, and generous. Also you know how to pick a good woman

B-(laughs) oh really

Y-(giggles) really

B- hey look up

You look you and you see that batista has mistletoe in his hand hanging over your head

Y-(giggles) aww how cute

B- you know what you're supposed to do under a mistletoe right?

Y-yeah I know

Batista pulled you close and you had a long passionate kiss under the mistletoe.

Y- Merry Christmas Dave

B- Merry Christmas Babe

And you and Dave went into the living room ,sat on the couch by the fire and cuddled watching Wild 'n Out

(normal POV)

a couple weeks after Christmas you had a weird feeling that someone was watching you everywhere you went, you told john and he made sure nothing was going to happen to you and mostly walked with you to protect you. While you were walking to the curtain for your match against Victoria until someone grabbed and pulled you in a dark room and started kissing you. You pulled away quick and tried to find the light switch

It was Randy!

Y- Randy (spits) what……what the hell are you doing!

RKO- I realized that I need you back. I love you

Y- no you don't especially after you threw me out when you were cheating on me with Candice

RKO- I realized that I don't love her.

Y- bullsh*t Randy you cant go through a girls like that and besides, I'm with John and I love him

RKO- But I love you!

Y- and I don't care! I love John!

Randy violently grabs you and punches you, and then he leaves looking at you and leaving you on the floor.

You wake up woozy and stagger out of the room that Randy left you in. John saw you and ran up to you and gave you a hug, and he carried you to your locker room.

JC- OMG Britt what happened to you?, you missed your match and I was looking all over for you.

Y- Randy pulled me into a dark room and started kissing me I pulled away and he said that he loved me

JC- what?

Y- yeah and I told him to back off and that I don't love him and that I love you and he couldn't handle it and he punched me and left me there

JC- WHAT!

John left the room and stormed down the hall to find randy and you followed him. He found Randy in the ring talking about something stupid but he didn't care. John came out and started to beat the hell out of randy, he finally stopped and grabbed a mike.

JC- don't you ever, lay your hands on Brittany ever again! And if you do I'll throw you in the inner harbor.

You were up at the top of the ramp watching john beat the hell outta Randy and you were lovin' it. John met you back at the top of the ramp and you jumped in John arms and gave him a kiss while Randy was looking in frustration

Y- thanks

JC- for what?

Y- for helping me and for the best man a woman could ask for

JC- no problem, I love you

Y- I love you too John

(Next Monday Night RAW)

John had a match against Edge but he really wanted to fight Randy during the match against Edge, you stood ringside. John had Edge in the STFU and edge was getting ready to tap out until Randy came and hit john over the head with a pipe. As you watched him u couldn't take it anymore you jumped in the ring and you put yourself in front of John to protect him. Randy hit you with the pipe and you blacked out

You woke up from your blackout wondering where you are suddenly you see a pair of brown eyes stare at yours. It was Randy, you jumped out of the bed and run to the nearest corner.

Y- Where am I !

RKO- your in my hotel room

It took a while to remember what happened until you finally remember that Randy hit you with a pipe


	8. Chapter 8

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 8)

*recap*

John had a match against Edge but he really wanted to fight Randy during the match against Edge, you stood ringside. John had Edge in the STFU and edge was getting ready to tap out until Randy came and hit john over the head with a pipe. As you watched him u couldn't take it anymore you jumped in the ring and you put yourself in front of John to protect him. Randy hit you with the pipe and you blacked out

You woke up from your blackout wondering where you are suddenly you see a pair of brown eyes stare at yours. It was Randy, you jumped out of the bed and run to the nearest corner.

Y- Where am I !

RKO- your in my hotel room

It took a while to remember what happened until you finally remember that Randy hit you with a pipe

*end recap*

Y-Why did you do that?

RKO- do what?

Y- Hit me in the head with a freakin' pipe

RKO- well I didn't mean it

Y- When why did you hit me?

And you start crying

RKO- Brittany what's wrong?

Y- You!

RKO- what?

Y- yeah you!, You always take me away from the people that I care about

RKO- No I don't

Y- yes u do

RKO- oh really tell me when I have done that

Y- ok, when we were married you separated me from my family, from my Mother and father, and from my friends. And now you are taking me away from the man I love

RKO- No I didn't!

Y- Yes you did! Yo always do this every time I'm happy you always gotta ruin it for me

RKO-but Brittany I love you

Y- but I don't love you I love John

RKO- well if I cant have you, then no one will

Randy grabbed you out of the corner and viscously raped you. After he raped you he left you there. You were crying and you can see him at the door.

RKO- I'm sorry that it had to be like this but you put this on yourself. I'll see you later

You stayed in the corner crying and put on your clothes. You picked up the hotel phone and dialed John's cell number

(John Cena's POV)

Brittany has been missing for a while now after the whole randy thing and you are stressing out, you're walking around asking people if they seen her and they haven't. You go into your locker room and start to pace and think until your cell phone rings.

Y- hello, I'm sorry but im not in the mood right now

B- John?

Y-Brittany?

B-yeah, John please help me

Y- Britt, where are you?

B- I'm in Randy's hotel room, please come and get me

Y- Britt I'm on my way, do you know what hotel and room you are?

B- yeah I'm in Motel 8 in room 222

Y-ok I'll be there

B- please hurry I think he's comin' back

You got in your car and drove to the hotel Randy had Brittany in. You asked the lady at the front where room 222 is and ran to the room. When you got there Randy threw Brittany into a corner and ripped her shirt.

Y Randy! Get your hands off of her!

RKO- oh what are you gonna do Cena?!

(Normal POV)

Then all of a sudden John jumps Randy and starts punching him until he starts bleeding, he then kicks him in the gut and breaks a lamp over his head. After he beats the living daylights out of Randy he goes to you to see if you're alright

JB- Baby are you alright

And he hugs you

Y- yeah thank you for coming to my rescue

JC-anything for you Brittany I love you

Y- I love you too

JC- what did he do to you?

Y- I don't want to talk about it now, can we talk about it later when we get home?

JC- yeah come on

John wrapped you in a towel and carried you outside to the car. The Whole car ride home was in complete silence. When John pulled in the driveway he picked you up and carried you inside the house. John put you on the couch and got you some water.

Y- thanks John you are so sweet to me

JC- yeah because I love you and would do anything for you

Y- and I love you too and would even jump in front of a bullet for you

JC- and I would do the same, so are you ready to talk

Y- yes

JC- so what happened?

Y- (Sighs)……

And you told him everything, when you and randy argued to when Randy raped you. You started to cry and John sat next to you and hugged you, he rocked you back and forth.

JC- Fu*k this Randy's a*s is mine next Monday are you gonna be there or are you going to take a couple days off

Y- ummm……I think that I'm going to go to RAW

JC- are you sure? After everything that happened?

Y- yeah I gotta face my fears of him being there even though everything he put me through and plus I gotta be there for my man.

JC- (laughs) that's my girl

And he kisses your forehead

Y- do you mind carrying me upstairs cause I kinda liked it.

JC- as you wish my princess

Y- Thank you my prince

And he carried you upstairs and you fell asleep in each others arms

(Next Monday)

Y- are you ready baby?

JC- Yeah, are you sure that you want to be out there? You know you can stay back here if you want to.

Y- Yeah but I want to be with you and have your back

JC- (laughs) u crazy

Y- crazy about you my love

JC- (laughs) I love you Brittany

Y- I love you too John

John pulls you close and kisses you. Someone knocks on the door, it was Hank the ref.

H- hey John your match is in 5 minutes

JC- ok I be there

Y-ok lets go

You and John leave to go to the ring, as soon as you go through the door John smacks you on your butt.

Y- John!

JC- I had to do it. It looked so sexy

Y- well I guess that's a good reason

JC- so can I do it again

Y- maybe later

JC- yes!

When John's music came on he went out first and did his thing and you followed close behind. He slid in the ring and you went up the stairs and you kissed in the ring. Randy's music came on and John came up behind you to comfort you cause you were shaking. Randy gave you a cocky smile and got in the ring. Before the match started you gave john a kiss and he gave you a kiss on the forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 9)

*recap*

You and John leave to go to the ring, as soon as you go through the door John smacks you on your butt.

Y- John!

JC- I had to do it. It looked so sexy

Y- well I guess that's a good reason

JC- so can I do it again

Y- maybe later

JC- yes!

When John's music came on he went out first and did his thing and you followed close behind. He slid in the ring and you went up the stairs and you kissed in the ring. Randy's music came on and John came up behind you to comfort you cause you were shaking. Randy gave you a cocky smile and got in the ring. Before the match started you gave john a kiss and he gave you a kiss on the forehead.

*end recap*

( During the Match)

at some points of the match randy kept giving you smirks and blowing kisses at you, which you were disgusted. Every time he did that, John got mad and attacked Randy. Randy had John in a sleeper hold and John was fading fast, you called Johns name and he got up slowly with randy on his back and he slammed him. John crawled towards you to check that you were alright.

JC- are you alright?

Y- yeah, are you doing ok?

JC- yeah

Y- ok, watch your back and I love you

JC- I love you

You kiss him and he goes back into the match

(FF to the end of the match)

Randy had the upper hand and when John was knocked out Randy looked at you. Randy got out of the ring and started coming towards you and it was the hotel scene all over again. He backed you into the corner of the barricade and grabbed you neck and started kissing you. Your thoughts raced and by this time you had it, you kicked Randy in the balls while the ref wasn't looking and rolled him in the ring John saw what happened and he gave Randy a well deserved F-U. He covered Randy for the win and you slid in the ring and gave John a hug. You and John walked to the top of the ramp and you had a mike in you hand.

Y- Randy, I've had it. I'm tired of you stalking me and you know what, this is what you get, an ass whoopin' and this is the last time I'm gonna tell you, Leave me the hell alone!

And You left behind the curtain. John picked you up and spinned you around and kissed you.

JC- You were great baby!

Y- Yeah I guess I was good wasn't I

JC- Good? You were awesome on how you handled your self out there

Y- yeah now I feel so much better

JC- do you feel good enough to………you know

Y- yeah lets go home and I'll show you how good I feel

JC- what are we waiting for lets go

And he took your arm and ran to his car to take you to y'all house. (yes now you two live together if you didn't notice)

When John pulled up into the driveway he got out and put you on his back and entered the house

Y- John what are you up to

JC- Well just to put it simple, I'm a little freaky tonight

Y- oh are you?

JC- yeah

And he pushed you on the couch and started to make out with you. After a few minutes he picked you up and carried you upstairs into the bedroom you closed the door.

And at this point. I'll leave it to your imagination 'cause y'all did it all night long.

Y- (heavy breathing) John that was amazing

JC- yeah the best

He wiped the sweat from your head and you fell asleep for the rest of the night in each others arms.

The next morning you woke up facing John and he was staring at you.

Y- what?

JC- nothing just looking into your eyes

Y- what do you see?

JC- I see a beautiful strong young woman who loves her boyfriend very much

Y- how did you know that?

JC- I know everything

Y- oh really

JC- now come on lets get dressed

Y- ok I'm comin' I'm comin' give me 5 minutes

JC- no come on get up girl

He grabbed you legs and slid you off the bed luckily you had his shirt on before he pulled you off the bed so you weren't completely naked.

Y- John!

JC – oops I forgot

Y- yeah you forgot

JC- I forgot but anyway do you want to come in the shower with me

Y- sure

And you and John jumped in the shower and took a quick shower. You and John arrived at RAW and you entered your locker room. You started to feel sick and you told John that you were going to the medics to get checked out.

Dr.- Well Ms Brittany you are perfectly fine and I have great news

Y- what?

Dr.- You're pregnant

y- really!

DR.- Yeah I'll let Vince know that you can't participate in any matches

Y- ok thanks Doc.

You ran back to the room grinning and you couldn't stop giggling

JC- baby whats up? whats wrong?

Y- nothing I'm just excited to tell you something

JC- what is it

Y- I don't know if I should tell you

JC- common tell me

Y- I'll tell you later

JC- Tell me now you know I can't handle secrets

And he kisses you into submission you couldn't help it you had to tell him.

Y- ok John you got me.

JC- ok so what's the news?

Y- John………I'm………pregnant

JC- really baby OMG

And he picks you up and spins you around and kisses you

JC- that's great news baby now you stay back here and don't get into any trouble I'll get you some water

Y- John it isn't like I'm having the baby now

JC-Yeah but I would want anything to happen to you or the baby

Y- John you are so sweet thank you baby

JC- Now I'm going to my match and when I get back I want you to stay right here and lock the door

Y- man you just don't' want anything to happen to me do you?

JC- All because I love you baby

Y- I know, good luck in your match tonight

JC- thanks babe I see you later

And John left the room and you locked the door. You sat there bored as hell watching RAW and John won the match and he was coming back to the room. You heard a knock on the door and suspected it was john but……………it was Randy he grabbed you and put his hand over your mouth so you couldn't scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 10)

*recap*

Y- John you are so sweet thank you baby

JC- Now I'm going to my match and when I get back I want you to stay right here and lock the door

Y- man you just don't' want anything to happen to me do you?

JC- All because I love you baby

Y- I know, good luck in your match tonight

JC- thanks babe I see you later

And John left the room and you locked the door. You sat there bored as hell watching RAW and John won the match and he was coming back to the room. You heard a knock on the door and suspected it was john but……………it was Randy he grabbed you and put his hand over your mouth so you couldn't scream.

*end recap*

RKO- hey there Britt, did you miss me? I heard the great news that you have a baby on the way, good for you I hope that you remember that I could be the baby's dad I hope you know that so I wish you the best of luck and have fun.

He lets go of you and walks out the door and you just sit on the couch in shock that Randy was right he could be the father cause of the fact that he raped you. John came in the room and he knew something was wrong.

JC- whats wrong baby?

Y- Randy came in and he told me that he could possibly be the baby's dad cause he raped you

You started to cry and John pulled you in his arms and calmed you down, and what he said made you feel very good like all of the weight was pulled off of your shoulders

J-baby don't believe what Randy says I love you no matter if the baby is mine or not but I believe that the baby is mine and I will say it again I will love you no matter what happens.

Y- John I love you

JC- I love you too

And he gave you a passionate kiss which you melted in his arms.

A couple of days later Smackdown was near the city that RAW was in and so you decided to met up with your sister Kayla. At a local coffee place.

Y- Hey Kayla!

K- Hey Brittany! How you been doin' girl, I haven't seen you in a long while.

Y- I've been doing good, oh and I got some good news

K- what is it? Is it that you've finally got out of that Randy thing?

Y- Yes but its not that.

K- so what is it?

Y- I'm pregnant!

K- really? Who's the daddy?

Y- guess

K- is it John?!

Y- yes!

K- *screaming* OMG I'm so happy for you.

Y- Finally after all these years I'm happy

K- I know girl I've never seen you any better

Y- so how you and Batista been doing?

K- we've been doing good we've been getting it on and I'm hoping that he will ask me but it hasn't happened even though he has told me that he loves me and that I'm his everything

Y- Kay don't worry he'll come around, and you may not know he's just finding the right time to ask you and the right way

K- you're right but I just love that man

Y- mine too

You and your sister chatted fro a while until a pair of arms were around of both of you and your sister.

Y-John!

K- Dave!

JC&B- Hey girls

Y- whats up

JC- we just came to check up on you

K-aww how sweet

B- yeah so do you two want to hang out for the rest of the day?

Y- sure why not

JC- how about we go to olive garden tonight?

Y- Olive Garden?

B- yeah they have the best food there

K- Yeah they do

Y- Sure lets go

All of you went back to the hotel to get changed and headed out to Olive Garden John had reservations for a table and you all sat down to order.

Y- john what do you want to get?

J- I don't know but I do want to try their special

B- hey babe do you want to share a spaghetti

K- sure that sounds good

Y- ooh I like the sound of their special

J- what is it?

y- the chicken and cheese broccoli plate

K-oh that does sound good

JC- yeah I'm gonna get that

Y- hey I saw it first

JC- (mocking you) hey I saw it first

Y- you silly John

JC- we can share one

Y- I can't share with you John

JC- why not?

Y- cause by the time I start eating it it's gonna be gone

JC- (laughs)

Y- I'm not kidding I'm hungry

A waiter finally came and he took your orders and John ended up getting the steak special and you were waiting for the food for a while. It finally came and you were done whining.

Y- finally

K- yeah now your done whining ?

Y- yes I'm done whining now

During the middle of eating Batista looked at Kayla very strangely like he was nervous or something

(Kayla's POV)

Y- Dave why are you looking at me like that?

B- 'cause you look so good

Y- aww how sweet

B- Kayla you know I love you right?

Y- yeah

B- and you love me right?

Y- of course, without a doubt in my mind

B-well

Batista got up and got on one knee and pulled out a small box. And you started o cry

B- Kayla, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world

Y- (through tears) yes, yes, yes I will marry you

Batista slipped the engagement ring on your finger, got up, hugged and passionately kissed you. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and you all went back to the hotel

(normal POV)

Kayla and Batista left to go to their hotel and you and John left to go to yours. You entered the room, dropped your purse, and fell on the bed


	11. Chapter 11

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 11)

*recap*

B- Kayla you know I love you right?

Y- yeah

B- and you love me right?

Y- of course, without a doubt in my mind

B-well

Batista got up and got on one knee and pulled out a small box. And you started o cry

B- Kayla, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world

Y- (through tears) yes, yes, yes I will marry you

Batista slipped the engagement ring on your finger, got up, hugged and passionately kissed you. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and you all went back to the hotel

(normal POV)

Kayla and Batista left to go to their hotel and you and John left to go to yours. You entered the room, dropped your purse, and fell on the bed

*end recap*

Y-Oh I'm so happy for Kayla I wonder when the wedding is gonna be

JC- I don't know but imagine spending the rest of your life with the one you love

Y- yeah I have a feeling that it's a great feeling

JC- yeah well I'm sure that's great

And John jumped on the bed with you and started to make out with you. In between kisses John rubbed your tummy and smiled, and after a long time of making out you finally went to sleep

(Monday night RAW)

You called Kayla to find out when the wedding was gonna be, you were excited to find out

(phone convo)

Y- Hey sis

K- hey britt watz up

Y- nothing so when's the wedding

K- in the summer, a couple of months from now

Y- when in the summer

K- god you are asking me a lot of questions. Ummmm I think its going to be in June

Y- really? Ok so that's ummm 3 months from now

K- yeah so how's the baby

Y- its alright I haven't pocked out much

K- that's because your only a few months right

Y- yeah I'm two months pregnant

K- well then wait

Y- you know how bad I am at being patient

K- yeah but it'll be all woth it when the baby comes

Y- yup

K- oh britt I gotta go batistas match is up next and I'm gonna be ring side

Y- oh ok bye

K- bye

You finished talking to your sister and John came through the door.

Y- hey baby

JC- hey baby what's up

Y- nothing what's up with you

JC- I got a match against edge

Y- again?

JC- yeah I guess he just trying to one up on me

Y- I'm sorry but its starting to get boring

JC- So… how's the baby doing?

Y- it's doing fine I feel sick once in awhile but I and the baby are alright

JC- good

And he leaned down and kissed you belly. It seemed like a ritual for him ever since you were pregnant he kissed you then your belly for good luck before a match. It was weird but cute. John told you to stay put in the room and you did. You watched the rest of RAW and John won his match all of a sudden Randy jumped John and hit him with a lead pipe. You were arguing with yourself on whether to go out there or stay there in the room. You decided to run out of the room o save John. You ran down the ramp and stood over John Randy stopped and looked at you, it seemed like if he was deciding to hit or not. He realized that you were carrying his child so he left out the ring. You kneeled down to john to check and see if he was alright.

Y- John are you alright?

JC- yeah but you should really be in the back I don't want you to get hurt

Y- John I'll be ok I want to be with you, to see you win ok?

JC- ok but stay as far from randy as possible

Y- ok now kick his ass

JC- (laughs) ok

JC-(laughs)you are so stubborn  
Y- you know it baby no go kick his ass

John got back up and sarted to kick the shit outta Randy and he setted him up for the F-U and it connected, John rolled up Randy for th three count snd won!  
You went under the ring to look for something and found a pipe. You climbed in the ring and as soon as Randy got up you hit him straight in the head just like when he hit you.

john kissed you and put his arm around your waist and helped you out the ring and walked to the back  
JC- baby you were great  
Y- yeah i guess i was  
JC- you guess? girl you dominated  
Y-well i was tired of him stalking me and hitting me so that's what h get  
JC- you're right and now that he's out of the way we can focus more onn you and the baby

And John rubbed your tummy and kissed you

(2 months later)  
It's your sister Kaylas wedding and she is just glowing out of happyness

Y- o my gosh Kayla you look so beautiful  
K- thanks Britt i feel so happy god i can't wait until this starts  
Y- why  
K- cause i wanna kiss Dave and the go to the "reception"  
Y- what do you mean by "reception"  
K- girl i'm talking about the after party  
Y&K-laughs  
Y- ok your ready  
K-thanks britt  
Y-i'll see you out there

Kaylas wedding was beautiful it was very traditional outside wedding. She and Batista said their vows and kissed

(after party/Reception)  
Kayla and Dave danced to their song This isn't Love by Jennifer Hudson they looked so happy togrther and you and John danced so long until your feet hurt. you and Kayla said good bye and you and John left to the hotel.

(at the Hotel)  
Y- god my feet hurt  
JC- what do you expect you were dancing alot  
Y-yeah especially with you  
JC- yea and you were extra sexy tonight

Y-you can never be too sexy

Jc- right

John lifted you up carefully and out you on the bed and started to kiss you.


	12. Chapter 12

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 12)

*recap*

(after party/Reception)  
Kayla and Dave danced to their song This isn't Love by Jennifer Hudson they looked so happy togrther and you and John danced so long until your feet hurt. you and Kayla said good bye and you and John left to the hotel.

(at the Hotel)  
Y- god my feet hurt  
JC- what do you expect you were dancing alot  
Y-yeah especially with you  
JC- yea and you were extra sexy tonight

Y-you can never be too sexy

Jc- right

John lifted you up carefully and out you on the bed and started to kiss you.

*end recap*

You and John were inseparable, everywhere you were John was with you. While you were pregnant for the next 4 months you and John found out that you were having a baby girl. John was the happiest man on earth and couldn't wait for the baby to come. You were in the hotel with John sitting on the couch figuring out baby names.

JC- what about Maria

Y- I don't think so, What about Jen?

JC- uh no, What about Alexis?

Y- Where did you get that name from?

JC- I don't know. I'm just guessing, why?

Y- (kisses him) I like that name, oh and what about Jordan?

JC- (kisses you) I like that name too

Y- so than we get Alexis Jordan Cena

JC- that's a great name, I love that

Y- OMG John!

JC- is the baby comin?

Y- yes!

JC- ok then lets go

John called Batista and rushed you to the hospital. Meanwhile Batista told Kayla that you were having the baby and you called Matt, Jeff, Layla, and Ashley. John got you out of the car and wheeled you to the delivery room. Kayla, Batista and everyone else got there and waited outside of the room. There John held your hand through the whole thing and on October 10, 2007 Alexis Jordan Cena was born. John stroked your hair and kissed you on your forehead as you held Alexis.

You gave John Alexis and as he held her you could see tears in his eyes as he looked down at his beautiful baby girl. Kayla was the first to come in as the rest followed

K- Brittany she is beautiful

JC- yeah she looks just like her mother

Y- thanks you guys

A- so whats her name?

Y- Alexis Jordan Cena

MH- beautiful name for a beautiful baby

JH- can we give them the thing now?

K-Jeff!

JH- what?!

L- you weren't supposed to tell them yet

JH- why

B- cause it was a surprise dummy

JH- ooops

JC- what's the surprise?

Layla and Kayla left the room for a little bit and brought 2 baskets full of baby things like clothes and diapers

K&L- surprise!

Y- o my god thanks guys

MH- no problem

JH- yeah we wanted to give you a little somethin' for the baby

JC- thanks guys you are a lot of help

You all talked for a long time and everyone eventually left and said their goodbyes to you John and the baby Alexis.

Y-wow the waiting and pain was all worth it

JC- yeah I can't believe she's here and I'm a daddy

Y- yeah and think you and I made this beautiful baby girl

For the first time you and John saw Alexis open her eyes and smile her parents which made you cry. You were crying cause Alexis smiled at you but you were also crying cause deep down you had a feeling that it was Randy's baby.

(few days later)

You were sitting at home rocking baby Alexis in your arms watching RAW you saw John walking backstage and Randy bumped into him.

JC- I thought that I was done with you

RKO- well you thought wrong, I just wanted to say congrats on the baby

JC- we don't need anything from you

RKO- actually you do cause in case you didn't know I'm the father of that baby

JC- go to hell you know damn well that the baby is mine

RKO- you know as well as I do that the baby is mine and there is nothing you can do to change that. And once I see the baby you'll never see her again

John said nothing and looked down, then he looked at Randy. But then all of a sudden John jumped at Randy and attacked him beating Randy within an inch of his life he took Randy around backstage and smashed his head into anything in his path. You had never seen John like that which scared you lifeless. The people backstage tried to pull John off of Randy but it was no use John had beaten Randy into a bloody mess.

JC- if you ever come near Brittany or Alexis I swear I'll kill you

You loved that John had protected you and Alexis in that way but it scared you half to death on the way he beat the sh*t outta Randy. The rest of RAW was great you were glad that Cryme tyme were up to their same old "get quick money" schemes. This week they sold fake Royal Rumble numbers it was funny cause Eugene got #30 but they told him that it wasn't good so they gave him a better number, #1. You were making baby sounds for Alexis when someone opened the door. It was John!

Y- hey baby how you get here so early

JC- I left RAW after the fight I had with Randy

Y- oh

JC- so are you ok

Y- what do you mean I'm fine

JC- I'm talking about the fight I had with Randy

Y- oh to admit I was really scared when I saw how you looked and I cant imagine how you felt at that point

JC- yeah he really got to me and I figured enough was enough he went to far talking about Alexis

Y- so what now

JC- do you want to find out

Y- yeah I do I just want this to end once and for all

The next day you and John went to get a DNA test to see if John was Alexis's Father. It took the test 5hr's to develop so the car ride to the center was quiet except for Alexis on the car ride home. But when you got back you were half excited and half dreading the result. The doctor/DNA tester finally came out with the results.


	13. Chapter 13

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 13)

*recap*

Y- hey baby how you get here so early

JC- I left RAW after the fight I had with Randy

Y- oh

JC- so are you ok

Y- what do you mean I'm fine

JC- I'm talking about the fight I had with Randy

Y- oh to admit I was really scared when I saw how you looked and I cant imagine how you felt at that point

JC- yeah he really got to me and I figured enough was enough he went to far talking about Alexis

Y- so what now

JC- do you want to find out

Y- yeah I do I just want this to end once and for all

The next day you and John went to get a DNA test to see if John was Alexis's Father. It took the test 5hr's to develop so the car ride to the center was quiet except for Alexis on the car ride home. But when you got back you were half excited and half dreading the result. The doctor/DNA tester finally came out with the results.

*end recap*

D- MR. Cena…................you ……… are the father

John jumped up and hugged you. He picked you up, spun you and kidded you, he put you down and picked up Alexis carefully and kissed her. And put her back down in the

JC- yes little girl I'm your dad. God I'm so happy

Y- yea and I'm relieved that the weight is finally gone

JC- yeah I love you

Y- love you too

JC- I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the baby

Y- what!? Oh ok

JC- I was just kiddin. I love you with all of my heart

Y- aww that's sweet. Oh sorry doctor with that lovey dovey moment

D- no problem I get if from patients all the time. It's either a love moment like this or a tragic moment filled with tears which makes me sad to tell the news

Y- oh wow

JC- yeah we better get going we got a plane to catch tomorrow

Y- oh ok well bye doctor

JC- Yeah see ya doc.

You picked up Alexis's carrier and you and John walked out the DNA center together and got in the car to go home. You and John got home and Alexis was already asleep. You took her out of the carrier and went upstairs you set her down in her crib and turned on her music. Just then behind you two arms snaked around you and their head next to yours.

JC- hey you

Y- hey John

JC- whats wrong

Y- just thinking

JC- about what

Y- just that whats going to happen when I leave my baby to go back to RAW

JC- don't worry it's going to hurt me too. I want to spend as much time as I can with her but we have to go

Y- know I wish that I could spend a few more days with her but I can't I wonder if this is the feeling that first parents get when they leave their baby

JC- yeah I guess and you know my parents are happy to watch her.

And he kissed your neck

Y- yeah my parents are really busy at the time taking care of their families. But before we give Alexis can we visit my family first.

JC- sure of course we can

Y- ok then we'll go tomorrow

JC- why tomorrow?

Y- cause there's no better time than the future and plus they'll love ya

JC- (laughs) hey that's my line

Y- yeah and I always wanted to say it

JC- really?

Y-really

Every time he came closer you backed away from him.

JC- oh so your playing hard to get huh?

Y- maybe

John came to you and you ran away from him. He chased you downstairs all around. Finally he caught you and picked you up bridal style he passionately kissed you. He took you to the couch and layed you down gently. He followed you down to continue the kiss. He kissed your neck and went back to kissing you. You started to take off Johns shirt until he heard Alexis grunt in the baby monitor.

JC- Britt the baby

Y- oh thanks, John

You went upstairs and John followed. You saw Alexis moving around in her crib.

Y- aww John she's moving around

JC- yeah a lot

He picked her up and she was moving around in John's arms

JC- look at you go you just like your dad, once you start moving you cant stop.

John bounced Alexis in his arms and she grunted. She fell asleep very quick. You guessed that she was tried of moving so much. He put her back in her crib.

JC- well that as quick

Y- yeah she moved a lot. I'm tired I'm going to bed you comin?

JC- you know it

You and John got dressed in your pj's and got into bed. John put his arms around you as you put your head on his chest and fell asleep.

(Next Day on the plane)

You John and Alexis are on your way to your parent's house in Maryland. You were excited cause you haven't seen in years when you were with Randy. Randy never let you see your family cause he didn't want anything to remind you of the past, it was going to mess up his American dream.

Y- John I'm so excited

JC- wow how are you this excited?

Y- cause I haven't seen them in years

JC- years?

Y- yeah when I was with, you know who, he wouldn't let me see any family cause it would remind him of the past and he was all about the future

JC- if he's so all about the future then why does he keep trying to fight me for my title?

Y- (laughs) yeah you got a point there

JC- man I hope your family likes me

Y- of course John they already are happy that they are grandparents

JC- I guess

Y- and plus they know that I watch wrestling and that I liked you when I started watching it

JC- you liked me at first?

Y- well yeah you were funny, kind cute and had a great personality

JC- so how did you end up with him?

Y- he met me at a club and we've been going out for a while and he asked me and I wasn't a part of the WWE yet so I said yeas but I didn't know what I was in for

JC- well I'm sorry for what happened but now you're with me and I would never do anything to hurt you in any way

Y- I know you wouldn't and I wouldn't hurt you in any way either

Alexis Woke up and smiled at you and John played and fed her until we landed. You loved how John interacted with Alexis he really loved her with all of his heart and you didn't want anyone to mess that up. The plane landed and you and John got a rental car and drove to your parent's house. As soon as you arrived to your parent's house you grabbed Johns hand to reassure him that it was going to be ok. When you grabbed John's hand he jumped and looked down at you and smiled.

Y- god you really are nervous

JC- yeah there are so many people here

Y- John it's not that many people you are over exaggerating

JC- do you hear them in there

Y- so what, they are loud, they always have been and also my aunt Madea is there

JC- you aunt Madea is here ok now I'm really scared

Y- oh she's not that bad especially that she knows that you kind of saved me from Randy

JC- ok so she wont bite my head off or kill me

Y- no of course not well lets go come on.

You knocked on the door and who else but Madea was standing there. She told everyone that you were here and hugged you and looked at Alexis.

Y- hi

M- O my goodness hey girl how are you doing! Hey everyone Brittany's here

Y- Hi aunt Madea I'm doing good

M- who is this young man?

Y- This is my Boyfriend John

M- so this is John who kind of saved My niece form that bastard

JC- yep I guess so

M- so what you standin there for come give me a hug boy

Madea hugged John and we went into the living room to sit down with the family. You mom and dad came into the room.

Y- mom, dad! I'm so glad to see you

Mom – it's good to see you too. How have you been

Y- I've been good mom how have you and dad been doing

Mom- we have been doing good

Dad- yeah how old do you think we are?

Y- not that old

Dad- so who is this young man?

Y- this is John, my boyfriend, and Alexis's father

Dad- so this is the father of my granddaughter

Mom- he looks nice and so handsome

Y- ok mom we get the picture

M- yeah girl you already married

Mom- shut up Madea

M- (laughing) got ya

Dad- so are you taking care of my daughter and my granddaughter

Y- dad!

Dad- what I'm just asking.

JC- (laughing) it's ok Britt. Yes sir I am taking care of your daughter and granddaughter, and to tell you now I'm am not like the man she used to have, I love your daughter and my daughter to death.

Dad- you seem like a good man and I'm glad that my daughter has a man like you in her life, and I trust you

JC- thanks Mr. Jones that means a lot.

Dad- don't call me Mr. Jones call me Dad

JC- thanks Dad

John and Your dad shook hands and you and John sat and talked with the rest of the family

M- hey Britt. Come here

Y- yeah Madea

M- you got a fine boy there

Y- yeah I do

M- now I'm gonna only tell you this once

Y- what is that Madea?

M- make sure you keep that one, he's a good one

Y- yeah he's the best I've ever had

M- girl anyone over that bastard Randy is the best you could ever had. You couldn't pray for worst

Y- (laughs) yeah you got that Madea. But anyway he is special isn't he, that's why I love him so much

For the rest of the day and into the night you and John had a great time with your family. Everyone got a chance to see Alexis and she had a good time too. You put Alexis in her carrier and you and John were getting ready to leave. You were heading out the door and everyone said their goodbyes

M- hey John take care of that girl cause if you don't I'm gonna hunt u down and beat the sh*t outta you.

Y- madea!

M- I'm just kidding take care

JC- bye ms. Madea

Y- bye

(on the plane home)

Y- John did you have fun?

JC- yeah I the best time meeting your family they are the best

Y- told you there was nothing to worry about and now were going to your parents house

JC- yep but were going to better meet them another time cause we have to drop Alexis off and then go to the next city that RAW is in

Y- ok fine I'm going to miss her a lot

JC me too and I really don't want to but we have to go back to RAW eventually

Y-yeah and I'm sure that she's going to be fine with your parents

You were getting sleepy and Alexis was already sleep

Y- man that girl can sleep

JC- yeah I'm with her

Y- me too

And you both fell asleep with your head on his chest on the rest of the plane trip.

You awoke with John lips pressed onto yours and he pulled back smiling..

Y- hey baby

JC- hey we almost ready to land

Y- aww I thought that was for me

JC- you're right it wasn't for you. But this is

He leaned in to kiss you and you grabbed his head and kissed him passionately. He was caught off guard but he kissed back. After a while people started to get nosy and you pulled away.

JC- hey what happened?

Y- people are getting nosy

JC- well let them see

Y- not now we'll save it for later

JC- you owe me

After you got off the plane, you and John drove back home. Alexis played with her usual toys and kicked around. You played with her but you couldn't help but think that you were being a bad mother cause you weren't going to be in most of her life. But you knew that you had to go to RAW, it broke your heart but you didn't want to cry infront of her. After spending the next two days with Alexis you packed all of her things and got ready to take her over john's parent's house. You and John didn't live that far away from his parents so u guys drove there. You met John's parents and they really liked you. You kissed Alexis goodbye and left with John. You and John got on the next plane for RAW, in Florida.


	14. Chapter 14

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 14)

*recap*

After you got off the plane, you and John drove back home. Alexis played with her usual toys and kicked around. You played with her but you couldn't help but think that you were being a bad mother cause you weren't going to be in most of her life. But you knew that you had to go to RAW, it broke your heart but you didn't want to cry infront of her. After spending the next two days with Alexis you packed all of her things and got ready to take her over john's parent's house. You and John didn't live that far away from his parents so u guys drove there. You met John's parents and they really liked you. You kissed Alexis goodbye and left with John. You and John got on the next plane for RAW, in Florida.

*end recap*

(Monday Night Raw)

You had a mixed tag match with super crazy against Melina and Johnny Nitro coming up. You were walking to the curtain until someone grabbed your arm. It was Umaga's trainer Armando (skip a little) Estrada.

E- hey baby where are you going

Y- get your hands off of me

E- oh a spicy one I like that

Y- eww you nasty, get off of me

E- hey hows about you and me get together and do a little somethin huh?

Y- hello there's one thing you forgot I'M JOHN'S GIRLFRIEND AND I'M NOT INTRESTED IN YOU!

E- well I could maybe change your mind

JC- HEY! What in the hell are you doing

E- it's none of your business Cena

JC- u better not let me catch you messin with her

Y- thanks John

JC- don't thank me I'm just doing my job, only my hands are supposed to be all over you

Y- yep, now can you let me go I gotta go to my match

JC- ok do you want me to come ringside

Y- do you have any matches tonight?

JC- no

Y- well then yeah you can come

You met super crazy at the curtain and were about to go out, Melina and Nitro were already out there (they are not important). You walked out to the ring and were facing Melina first.

(FF to the end of the match)

Melina tagged in Nitro as soon as you were going to put her in a four-figure leg lock. Super crazy was hitting Nitro good but he cheap shot Super while the refs back was turned. He quickly tagged you in. You speared Melina and started to beat her head in. you picked her up and set her up for the FU, you connected and pinned her for the three count. 1~~~~~2~~~~~3! You won John climbed in the ring and kissed you.

All of a sudden you saw on the giant screen a house. It looked familiar to you but then it hit you, it was John's parents house!

Y- whats this all about?

JC- I don't know but we about to find out

The cameras were pulling up to the house and Randy and edge were waiting outside.

RKO- hey John, Britt how have you been you thought that you weren't going to see me again didn't you. Well you were wrong, I just wanted to come by and see the baby.

E- I just wanted to come along and see too

You were feeling sick, you thought he was going to knock out john's parents and kidnap Alexis, or worse. John held you in a tight embrace and you can feel that he was nervous and his arms were really tense so you could tell he was pissed off. You looked on as Randy entered the house.

RKO- ugly house, Cena your parents have really let go, they need to get with the times. Ugly kid oh that's you Cena

E- I see that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree

(Mr. cena- Mr. C, Mrs. Cena- Mrs. C)

Mr. C- excuse me how did you get in my house

E- We were invited

Mrs. C- by who

RKO- none of your business but any way where's the baby

Mr. C- why do you need to know

Mrs. C- I'm calling the police

RKO- I don't think you should do that

Mrs. C- and why not?

RKO- cause all I want to do is see the baby

Mr. C- well we don't trust you, so just leave

RKO- fine I'll go

Just then Randy punched Johns dad and left to find the room that Alexis was in. Edge stood and watched. You were in shock you were crying and shacking in John's arms, you were feeling really sick now. Randy found the room Alexis was in and he picked her up out of her crib.

RKO- look at the pretty baby, she's so cute. I don't care what anybody says she looks just like me. Someday you and your mom are going to leave your dad, come be with me and we are going to be a family without your thug of a dad, he can't take care of you as good as I can.

Alexis then opened her eyes and started crying for a while, she then spit up on Randy and started giggling. Then Randy set her back in her crib rubbed her head and smiled at the camera. He left the house as Mrs. Cena helped Mr. Cena up off of the floor. You and John left the ring and left RAW. You and John got on a plane and left to check on his parents and the baby.

(A while later)

You and John arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Cena opened the door and let ya'll in.

Y- Mrs. Cena are you guys ok?

Mrs. C- yeah were ok dearie go check on the baby

You left to check on Alexis to see if she was alright

JC- dad are you and mom alright?

Mr. C- yeah he hit me pretty hard

JC- he's not getting away with this I'm getting him next Monday

Y- Alexis is alright

JC- ok good

Y- John I'm having second thoughts about leaving Alexis. I almost died when Randy came in the house

JC- yeah me too but I definitely going to make him regret stepping foot in this house. Also I'm sorry babe maybe you should leave Raw for a while and then come back after a while.

Y-yeah it was good to leave alexis here with your parents but I'm just going to have to leave RAW and come back. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cena for keeping her for a while.

MR. C- no problem

Mrs. C- we know how you feel when we had to leave our John I couldn't stop thinking about him the whole time we were gone

Y- thanks that story I feel much better

JC- well we getter get going I'm going to drop her off at the house and then go to the next city for RAW

Mr. C- well bye son and get that no good bastard

Mrs. C- yeah and good lock you two

Y&JC- thanks bye

You put all of Alexis's things in the car and John drove you home. You arrived at the house got Alexis and took her straight upstairs. John followed as you put Alexis in her crib. You stroked her head and John came up behind you and stroked Alexis's head.

JC- you ok?

Y- yeah I'm just a little shook up

JC- I know how you feel when Randy came over to her, my heart dropped, I cant let him get away with it

Y- I know I wish I could help but…………

JC- the only way you can help is to keep our little girl safe

y- ok thanks for making me feel better

JC- did that make you feel better

Y- yeah

JC- maybe this will make you feel better

John pulled you out of the room and shut the door to Alexis's room. He passionately kissed you. His hands roamed you body as you had your hands around his neck. His hands went up your shirt as he intensified the kiss. He fumbled with your bra. He finally got it unhooked and it slipped off. You took off his shirt and felt his chest. You rewrapped your arms around his neck as he felt your chest he unbuttoned your pants and pulled them off.

As he came back up he kissed every inch of your body and stopped at your neck, he kissed you neck and he found your soft spot; you bit your lip. John picked you up bridal style and carried you to the room, he set u on the bed gently and kissed you. He pulled off his pants and climbed on the bed with you. He pulled you shirt over your head and kissed your chest, you giggled and he smiled down at you.

JC- you know you beautiful right?

Y- yeah, do you know that I love you?

JC yeah and I love you too

John layed next to you and kissed you passionately, you felt that this was the last time you were going to be with John fully. You wanted this moment to last forever


	15. Chapter 15

Diary of a Mad Diva (a john cena love story part 15)

*recap*

As he came back up he kissed every inch of your body and stopped at your neck, he kissed you neck and he found your soft spot; you bit your lip. John picked you up bridal style and carried you to the room, he set u on the bed gently and kissed you. He pulled off his pants and climbed on the bed with you. He pulled you shirt over your head and kissed your chest, you giggled and he smiled down at you.

JC- you know you beautiful right?

Y- yeah, do you know that I love you?

JC yeah and I love you too

John layed next to you and kissed you passionately, you felt that this was the last time you were going to be with John fully. You wanted this moment to last forever

*end recap*

(Next Monday Night RAW)

You had Alexis with you, in one of those strap-on baby things, and you on your way to Vince's office. Many of the superstars (mostly divas) stopped you and wanted to see the baby including DX, Carlito and Torrie, and Cryme Tyme. (S- Shad JTG- JTG (duh))

S- hey yo look at this baby

JTG- yeah she sho is cute

Y- thanks guys

S- you know if you need any baby things I got the hook up

Y- thanks anyway I got everything covered

JTG- if you need anything call us baby girl

Y- (hugs them) thanks a lot you guys

S & JTG- see ya. Money, money, money

Y- (laughs) bye

(moments later you bump into DX)

Y- hey guys

HHH- hey britt how've you been

Y- good and you

HBK- oh just been out doing the usual messing with Vince, and rated RKO

HHH- and who is this?

Y- this is Alexis

HBK- isn't she a cutie

Shawn started to make baby noises at Alexis she grabbed his nose. She smiled and giggled at Shawn.

HHH- looks like she likes you

HBK- what can I say ladies love me

Y- Shawn you crazy

HHH- hey were going to help john take care of Randy

HBK- yeah we got yo back

Y- thanks a lot guys

After a while of people stopping you in the hall to see the baby, you finally made it to Vince's office and knocked on the door.

V- come in

Y- hey Vince

V- hey there Brittany, and who is this little lady?

Y- this is Alexis my baby girl

V- no doubt she look just like her mother

Y- thanks Vince, but I need to talk to you

V- sure what is it?

Y- since I had Alexis I've been really scared for her and since last week I've finally decided that………………..

V- you were going to quit RAW

Y- how did you know?

V- I can tell

Y- I just want to quit for now and then come back later, just until I feel better about Alexis

V- well I guess that's about right. We'll have a spot waiting for you when you come back. You are a great wrestler, Brittany.

Y-thanks Vince

And you gave him a hug and left

You walked down the hallway on your way out you were stopped by one of the backstage guys telling you that someone was calling you out to the ring. You got to the curtain to find that John was calling you out to the ring.

Y- hey baby I was going to come out later tonight whats going on?

JC- well I wanted to tell the people whats going on

Y- if you want to

JC- ok everyone Brittany has some good news and bad news for you, go on tell them

Y- the bad news is that I'm leaving RAW

Audience- AWWWWW!

Y- but the good news is that I will be back as soon as I get my life with my baby together

JC- Yeah and we all know that we are going to miss you and most defiantly I'm going to miss you

Y- I'm going to miss you too John but you are going to come and visit me

JC- of course I'm going to miss you, I'll miss you and Alexis, I'll miss sleeping in the same bed with you and having your soft lips on top of mine when we kiss.

Y- aww John you're going to make me cry

JC- but I have one more thing to ask you

Y- and what is that

JC- will……you scratch my back for me

Y- (laughs)John you stupid

JC- I'm just kidding, we have been together for a while now, and now that we have this beautiful baby together I think it's time

John grabbed both of your hands and got down on one knee. He pulled out a little velvet box from his back pocket.

JC- Brittany I know that I will give you a better life than what you had, will you make me the happiest man in the world,…………………will you marry me?

Y- (crying) John oh my god I don't know what to say

Audience- SAY YES!........ SAY YES!....... SAY YES!

JC-well…………

Y-(crying) yes

You passionately kissed and the crowd went wild, he picked up Alexis and kissed her. He gave you Alexis and picked you up bridal style and took you to the lockerroom.

(In the locker room)

Y- john OMG I'm so happy

JC- yeah I knew you would

*knock-knock*

Y- come in

T-Hey britt I'm so happy for you

Y thanks Torrie

T- I'm going to miss you so much

Y-I'm going to miss you too girl, hold it down on Raw for me

t- don't worry I wont let these ladies get too out of hand

She gave you and hug and left. As you and john were leaving Raw many superstars gave their congrats but some had another thing in mind.

RKO- now Brittany I know you can do better

Y- I did I left you

RKO- actually………

JC-If you know whats good for you, you'd stay as far away as possible from my FIANCE

RKO- well JOHN she's now going to be your fiancé for long she's going to be with me

Y- can you catch a clue I don't want to be with you

RKO- but britt………

Y- don't call me that, you made my life a living hell, you wouldn't let me see my family or friends. You lucky I didn't give my aunt Madea your phone # cause if I did she beat the sh*t outta you on a daily basis. Now screw you I'm going home.

John laughed and put his arm around your waist and leaded you out to the car and drove you home. You layed your head on John shoulder and he smiled down at you. John arrived at the house and helped you out, you got Alexis's carrier and brought her in the house. As soon as you came in the house the whole house full of flowers and balloons.

You put Alexis's carrier down and just stared

Y- John, thank you so much

JC- for what

You wrapped your arms around his neck and he put his arms around your waist, you looked into his ocean blue eyes and melted in his arms

Y- for everything you've done for me, you made me a new person and I know for a fact that I will make you the happiest man in the world as your wife

JC- as I said when I proposed to you I will give you a better life than you've ever had, and I love you, too much to be without you

You leaned in and kissed him, he intensified the kiss and his hands roamed your body as he kissed you. He suddenly pulled away and he looked at you.

JC- you are so beautiful

Y- I am?

JC- yeah

Y- I love you

JC- I love you too

You giggled and he dipped and kissed you. He rubbed his hands along your back, he smacked your butt and you giggled. He bought you back you and laughed.

JC- man I'm gonna miss that

Y- me too, well good luck at Raw and be good!

JC- thanks! And I'll try to be good

Y- I'll miss you

JC- I'll miss you too baby and you too Alexis

John kissed you and hugged you and left out the door. You picked Alexis out of her carrier and took her upstairs and put her in her crib. You looked down at her and sighed.

Y- she looks so much like John, I miss him already but it's for the best, it's all for you Alexis


End file.
